It's Only Natural
by Elizabeth White
Summary: Valentine's Day Special and Post-Reveal; Adrien and Marinette have a secret that is connected to the miraculous. How will they handle the time before the reveal with everyone putting their nose in their affairs? UNDER REVISION
1. What is this?

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Prologue

"Adrien!" screamed a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl with a slightly nasal voice.

"Marinette!" screamed a red haired girl wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

Moans could be heard coming from the back door of the high school close to the bakery Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng owned. Passing pedestrians barely took note of the strange noises, thinking it was just two teenagers making out in secret. In addition, there were not enough people who frequented that particular street to realize these noises had been going on for around three months.

If anyone had gone closer to the back door, past the trash cans and the huge dumpster, they would have been greeted with a shocking sight: seventeen-year-old Parisian fashion model Adrien Agreste kissing the life out of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Upon closer inspection, the interloper would have realized that the girl in Adrien's arms was thoroughly enjoying the way he pushed up against her petite form. Marinette's arms were wrapped around the back of his neck as she played with the fine hairs at the nape. As breathing became difficult, both teens pulled apart gasping for some much-needed air.

"Oh brother," interrupted Plagg, Adrien's kwami, from the pocket of his hoodie, "I can't believe how long you sucked face _this_ time!"

"Leave them alone!" exclaimed Tikki, Marinette's kwami, from the pouch of Marinette's purse, "They are secretly engaged after all; it's _natural_ that they express their affection for one another!" Plagg huffed, obviously unable to refute his counterpart's accurate assertion.

How had all of this happened? To understand, we must go back six months, to the start of the second month of their last year of high school . . .

* * *

Chapter One

Adrien and Marinette internally sighed, wondering how they'd allowed their best friend to coerce them into these auditions for the leads of Alya's play, _Summer Love._ It was obvious to both superheroes that it was a poorly disguised attempt to get Adrien to date Marinette. While in the past Adrien and Marinette may have blushed at the idea of playing opposite each other as love interests, now they didn't even balk. They'd been through too much to be embarrassed by the common things a teenager would turn beet red and become flustered over. No; the reason they blushed _now_ is because they were private people. They didn't like their love lives being the talk of the school. Then again, with Adrien being who he was, that was a de-facto part of life; people, no _fans_ , were just too nosy.

In their senior literature class, Madam Renault had announced a contest at the end of September: the student with the best romance play would have their piece performed by the entire class for the Valentine's Day Festival. The only stipulations were: no superhero stories and the play had to have a seasonal theme weaved into the piece. Some examples the teacher had given were: a piece that took place in the summer; a piece that started in autumn and then ended in the same season a year later; or perhaps a holiday piece. It was important, emphasized Madam Renault, to be as original as possible for the school could not in good conscious put on a play in a student's name that wasn't their original work. If it were based on a famous play, all that was needed was an acknowledgment of the original author's work. Anything else, emphasized the teacher, was considered plagiarism and was illegal. They were given a month to complete their pieces. The deadline for their finished products was October 31st.

All the students were excited for the chance to have their names on a school play as the writer. Rose squealed about it being a chance for her boyfriend, Prince Ali, to see her creativity in action. Juleka shrugged, not caring either way, though internally she'd love the attention. Chloe bragged about how her play was going to win and that _they_ were going to have the honor of bringing her play to life. This, of course, prompted Alya to point out that she'd have to _write_ her own play and not copy from another play writer, _again_. Chloe screeched that she'd only made that mistake _one time_. Marinette scoffed before pointing out that their teacher wouldn't have warned about plagiarism if she hadn't tried it so many times. Chloe scowled before leaving the classroom in a huff, saying she was going to the library. The rest of the students, taking Chloe's actions as a cue, went to the library as well.

The senior class invaded the library, pouring over plays of various genres. English writers, French writers, translated works, modern and antiquated pieces; no story or play was spared as the senior class of College Françiose Dupont poured over them for inspiration. Romance plays were swiped up faster than brownies straight out of the oven. Reluctantly, other genres were explored although most of the students stayed away from horror stories due to the nature of the assignment. Only the truly creative reached out for the horror stories, knowing that a true romance story could be brought forth from the strangest of genres.

When Alya Cesaire ignored all the books in the library, everyone was confused and surprised. Instead of frantically searching for inspiration among professional authors, the aspiring journalist took out an empty notebook and began writing. Nino gave Alya a knowing look, realizing she was going to use this as an opportunity to try to get Adrien and Marinette to act on their obvious feelings for one another; considering they'd been dancing around the issue since freshman year, it was about time! Adrien and Marinette rolled their eyes at Alya's actions, knowing she was probably going to base the leads on Ladybug and Cat Noir's personalities. While both heroes in disguise had gotten more comfortable in their own skins since the defeat of Hawkmoth and the revelation of their identities to each other, they were still private by nature and were both uncomfortable with so many people idolizing them; unfortunately, they were too polite and kind to hold it against their fans. The only thing that had them curious was how she was going incorporate their personas without connecting the play to their superhero alter-egos.

Alya poured her heart and soul into her play, even neglecting her Ladyblog for a week to finish its' rough draft. _This play has to be perfect_ was the thought repeating in Alya's subconscious. Marinette and Adrien's love life were at stake here! That, and the sanity of the class; everyone in their class, and even some outside their homeroom, had been placing bets on when Adrien and Marinette would start dating. People were becoming fed up with the wait.

During the week she was writing her rough draft, it became a common sight to see Alya tear out pages from her notebook, mumble to herself about plot points and generally display the common symptoms of a young writer wrapped up in a world of her own making. Needless to say, some of her classmates kept their distance from the genius at work, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire if Alya suddenly lost her cool. Fortunately, Hawkmoth was no longer a threat, as Nino would often have to pull Alya from her work when she'd growl in frustration over a particular plot point. After all, Alya was a reporter, not a fiction writer; she was learning the hard way that writing about reality versus a world of your own creation requires more than just imagination.

After the initial rough draft, Alya spent a week ignoring her finished play. This confused her fellow students to no end, except Marinette and Adrien (though Marinette had to explain it to him). Marinette, being a designer, understood what her friend's intentions were for ignoring her manuscript. Alya wanted to refresh her perspective on what she'd written in the play so she'd better catch the grammatical errors.

At the start of the third week, Alya grabbed her red pen and viciously edited her manuscript. Spelling, grammar, style and phrasing; nothing escaped her notice. It became a common occurrence in the girls' bathroom to see Alya scrubbing the red ink she'd accidentally smudge on her hand off, the water draining into the sink turning a bright pink from the gel ink. This went on for four days before Alya began typing up her work. Using her laptop during her breaks, Alya chipped away at her play. Then finally, after snatching time during three school days from her breaks, Alya saved her play on a flash drive and paid the fee to print from the school library. She consoled herself with the knowledge that her best friend's happiness was worth any price, no matter how exorbitant.

The entire senior literature class buzzed with excitement on October 31st. While each student internally hoped they'd be picked, Marinette and Adrien only hoped that Alya's play would not be chosen. This was because they both knew that Alya was the most knowledgeable person concerning their alter-egos in the school. If anyone could write a play based off Lady and Cat Noir that would match their personalities while at the same time not be about the superheroes, it was Alya.

* * *

Two days after the assignments were turned in, Madam Renault as well as the head of the school's theater department, Monsieur Louie, spent their time going over the manuscripts. Their frustration mounted as they were confronted with their students' complete lack of originality and inspiration. Miss Bourgeois had practically _copied_ Shakespeare's play of _Romeo and Juliet_ without giving credit to the original author; as if changing their names to Ronald and Julie made it any less obvious! The only reason she couldn't face criminal charges is because Shakespeare had been dead for centuries. Juleka's play was far too bland and full of death; it barely qualified as a romance due to the main characters' lack of involvement in each other's lives. Rose's play was far too peppy; the romance was so obvious that there was nothing left to discover, no intrigue. None of the plays written by their senior classes stood out!

Just as the teachers were about to call off the contest and go with a professionally written play, Monsieur Louie picked up Alya's play. As Monsieur Louie read over the manuscript, a great excitement began to flame in his heart. While the play had some overused themes, it was unique, bold and daring.

"Madam Renault!" exclaimed the drama teacher, joy filling his tenor voice; "I have found our winner!" As the literature teacher read the play, energy returned to her previously dull eyes.

"I do believe you are correct, Monsieur Louie." Madam Renault, with a grin on her face, left to announce the winner to her class, whom were returning from their lunch break.

* * *

As we return to the present day, we see Monsieur Louie and Madam Renault seated in the school auditorium, watching the auditions for their leads: Adam "Tiger Stalker" Lemoux and Maria "Queen Bee" Dumon. Due to the nature of the play, it was essential that the leads have a good dynamic. Alya's play was written in such a way that the emotions and actions of the leads fed off each other in a symbiotic manner. In order to make sure no potentials pairs were missed, the leads were auditioned as a couple at random.

The teachers sighed, so far disappointed in the random pairings they'd seen. Juleka and Nathaniel were okay, but their dynamic was too muted for the flamboyant leads. Rose and Max had . . . strong personalities that would be better served as part of the stage crew instead of as actors. Kim and Alix were good for the antagonists of the play and Alya and Nino refused to participate as they wished to narrate or DJ, respectively. Ivan and Mylene were the best so far, though not for the leads. Adrien with Chloe proved disastrous as the girl was only using it as an excuse to attempt to lock lips with the young model. Adrien and Rose were a bit better but still lacked that _spark_ needed to make the leads come to life due to Rose's cheery personality. Finally announcing a ten-minute break, Madam Renault allowed the remaining auditions' to prepare while the ones that needed rest could do so.

"None of these young people have the spark needed to play the leads!" bemoaned the drama teacher.

"Don't worry Monsieur Louie. We haven't tried out all of them yet. In addition, we have most of the supporting characters decided on."

"But without the leads, we can't put on the play!"

"We must have hope that we will find our leads." Madam Renault answered as they returned to the auditorium coming upon Miss Dupain-Cheng scolding Miss Bourgeoisie while Nino restrained Alya who looked ready to strangle Miss Bourgeois. Both teachers, knowing their presence hadn't been noticed yet, remained quiet in order to discover what was happening between the two girls.

"All I'm saying is that it is obvious they chose Alya's play instead of mine because they pitied her!" Both teachers frowned from disapproval; neither had known how horrible Miss Bourgeoisie treated her fellow students as she had hidden it in her later teen years from the teachers. How could _anyone_ be so cruel as to assume a student's teachers would chose to honor them out of _pity_!

"That's enough Chloe! Alya worked really hard on her play! She deserved to win unlike you; did you honestly think out _literature_ teacher wouldn't notice you tried to pass off _Romeo and Juliet_ as your own work?" Chloe gasped as the other seniors started tittering, Kim's echo of 'burn!' reaching their ears. The teachers had to admit that Miss Dupain-Cheng had a point; of all the ways to cheat, using a well-known play like Romeo and Juliet wasn't the best.

Suddenly, Chloe raised her hand, preparing to smack Marinette across the face when Mr. Agreste snuck up behind her like a cat on the prowl and grabbed her wrist before her hand met its' mark. The giggling abruptly stopped at both the action and the anger splattered over the normally calm and even-tempered young man. The teachers watching could only think of that American saying about the quiet ones.

"I will only say this once, Chloe, so pay attention. If you _ever_ try to hit _anyone_ in our class ever again, we are no longer friends. Your pettiness is no excuse for violence toward a fellow classmate. If you can't handle the truth, next time don't cheat. Got it?" Chloe nodded, knowing from experience how scary Adrien could become if he lost his temper. As Madam Renault watched Adrien, she was pulled into a memory of how her husband had nearly beaten up a man for slapping her on the butt as a sexual innuendo. It had taken her all she had to get him to walk away with creating even more of a scene.

Marinette, seeing the slight fear radiating from those around Adrien, quietly approached him and gently pried his hand away from its' grip on Chloe's own hand. The effect was instantaneous. Adrien's anger dissipated as his body relaxed. Marinette held his hand in both of hers, stroking it in order to help him calm down. A slight smile came to Adrien's face as Marinette continued to stroke his hand in loving, gentle circles.

"Thank you for protecting me Adrien," murmured the shy young woman, "Next time though, try to do it without scaring our fellow classmates, okay?" Adrien nodded, knowing from his father that he'd inherited his mother's explosive temper.

"Brava! Brava!" Monsieur Louie yelled out beside a clapping Madam Renault, "That was superb, stupendous! I've never met such a natural pair in all my years!" The class quietly giggled as Adrien and Marinette turned red from the embarrassment of being singled out publically.

"I quite agree," Madam Renault stated, "I can see no way around it; Mr. Agreste, Miss Dupain-Cheng, you two are our leads in _Summer Love_!" Adrien and Marinette had the same thought: _this is not good._


	2. The Parents

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Marinette walked into her family's bakery, hoping against hope that they wouldn't make a big deal about the role she'd received with Adrien. The young woman felt her heart speed up at the thought of the blonde model she was in love with since middle school. When they'd met, Adrien had been a cute boy; now, Adrien was a drop-dead gorgeous young man. Puberty had indeed been kind to the young man with his dimples, sun-kissed blonde hair and green-as-the-grass eyes. Marinette couldn't help internally swooning at the thought of the Agreste boy. _Even after all this time_ , she thought, _he still reduces me to a puddle of Marinette goo._

As Marinette climbed the steps to her home, she internally laughed at how she'd overblown everything about Adrien Agreste in her younger years. By some miracle, Marinette had the same classmates in her senior year she'd had in middle school. Whether it was her Ladybug luck or just some glitch in the system, Marinette was glad to have grown up surrounded by such good friends. No class was closer nor more tight-knit than hers. It felt nice to be able to have such reliable friends. Plus, it had helped her mature in how she interacted with Adrien among other things.

As Marinette entered the apartment above her family's bakery, she noticed it was unnaturally dark. This kicked her Ladybug instincts into high gear. Although it had been a little under a year since she and Cat Noir, whom she'd discovered was Adrien, had returned Nooroo to the Great Guardian, some experiences and skills cannot be unlearned. Vigilance had become so ingrained into their lives that they were never _truly_ relaxed, even in places where danger was low. This had put both Adrien and Marinette in more than one situation where they'd over-reacted due to being surprised.

Marinette scanned the room, trying to pick up cues despite the curtains shutting out the light. She strained all her sense except her eyes, knowing from experience that her eyes would only hinder her. By pricking up her ears, she caught the slight creaking of the floorboards and attempts to stifle breathing. She also noticed the immaculate state of the apartment thanks to her familiarity with the room. The young woman internally groaned. Why did her parents _do_ these things to her? They knew how jumpy their daughter could be!

"Maman, Papa; come out _right now_. You _know_ I hate surprise parties!" Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng came out of hiding from behind the coach as their daughter turned on the lights, sheepish grins on their faces. Why could they never catch her by surprise!?

"Oh dear; we only wanted to celebrate your role in your friend's play. You're going to be that nice Agreste boy's co-star! Aren't you excited?" Marinette internally groaned; _of course_ everyone was scheming to pair her up with Adrien. Their parents and classmates all thought Adrien and Marinette were unbelievably shy. Ha! If any of them had known about their dual lives, they'd think twice. They were just private people; is that a crime?

When Marinette and Adrien had defeated Hawkmoth, Master Fu, the Great Guardian, had explained a natural consequence of being the miraculous holders of the kwami of destruction and creation. As the only kwamis that were a balance for one another, it naturally affected the relationship of their holders. If the holders were mildly compatible, they would become life-long friends that would balance each other in a non-romantic way. On the other side of the spectrum, if they were highly compatible they would become a couple. According to Master Fu, this happened in three stages.

The first stage was called the compatibility test. This stage was judged by both Plagg and Tikki, in and out of costume. They were to judge how well they fought together, interacted with one another and supported one another. This time lasted till they were old enough to be betrothed, or engaged in modern terms. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the miraculous, they were considered old enough when both of them were sixteen. Marinette had never been so glad Adrien was five months younger than her.

This initiated the second stage called the waiting stage. This stage was another test, mainly a test of commitment. Due to their age, this phase was the hardest. For one year, they were to remain 'single' and as virgins. The only exceptions, according to Master Fu, were in cases of sexual violence or if they agreed to give themselves to each other. If these things happened, they would automatically go into the third stage.

The third stage was known as the betrothal stage. If they managed to last the entire year of the second stage, they would become engaged, fiancé and fiancée. For them, the second stage had started on February 14th of the last year, the day they revealed themselves to each other after defeating Hawkmoth. Marinette and Adrien were a few months away from the final stage.

In two months, Adrien would turn seventeen. One month later would be the anniversary of the defeat of Hawkmoth and the start of their waiting period. Tikki and Plagg had informed their holders that by February, they would be engaged and as such, would have to tell their parents the truth about their superhero alter-egos. This part was scarier to them than any of the akumitized victims they'd dealt with in their younger years, especially after they found out who Hawkmoth truly was behind his mask. As Marinette put on a show of being happy about the part for Tom and Sabine, Adrien was having his own troubles with Gabriel and Natalia Agreste, whom had turned out to be hiding as his father's assistant the whole time.

"Adrien," began Mr. Agreste as the family sat down to dine together, "Your mother and I received a call from your school about you playing the lead role in a student-written play. Is this true?" Internally cringing, Adrien nodded to confirm that it was true.

"Is it also true that Miss Dupain-Cheng is your opposite?" asked Natalia with an eager gleam in her eye. Adrien groaned loudly as his parents snickered at their obviously embarrassed son. While Adrien would freely admit that his parents embarrassed him, he was grateful that they were more involved in his life. It reminded him of his younger years when his whole world had revolved around his parents. It felt . . . _nice._ So, despite the bruising to his ego, Adrien rolled with the punches.

"Why does _everyone_ want to force me and Marinette together?! Shouldn't something that critical be our choice!?" Gabriel and Natalia's giggles turned into full-blown laughter at their son's questions.

"Surely you see it son?" answered his father, "How similar you and Miss Dupain-Cheng are to your mother and I?" Adrien was about to argue how it was not true when he stopped himself and realized his Father was _right_.

Adrien, like his mother, was a famous Parisian model. They were both sought after for their fair appearance and angelic features. Every day, Adrien was hounded by modeling agencies _begging_ him to represent them instead of Agreste Fashions. If it weren't for his exclusive contract with Agreste Fashions, modeling would have overtaken his life years ago, despite him being a minor.

Marinette, like his father in his younger days, had aspirations to become a fashion designer. Both were incredibly talented and both enjoyed creating the looks by hand. In addition, they were clever and willing to make bold statements, both in fashion and in other areas of their lives. Adrien, thinking of all the evidence, could see why his parents, and Marinette's, were so . . . _eager_ to see their children together. However, just because he could get where they were coming from didn't make it any less annoying; especially since they had to hide they were already together!

"I see your point. Father, Mother; May I leave the table?" Gabriel and Natalia nodded as Adrien bolted from the table. The Agreste parents sighed, hoping their son would know the happiness of finding love someday.


	3. What's Important

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Plagg looked up from his hidden stash of Camembert to see his chosen come into his room looking flustered again. The black cat kwami rolled his eyes, wondering why he always ended up getting the drama kings as his chosen. Plagg couldn't truly believe Tikki when she said that Marinette had been over-panicked and airheaded concerning her crush on Adrien. How could such a level-headed girl lose her mind over her crush? _Then again,_ thought the cat kwami, _weirder things have come to pass._

"Did your parents push the 'no-girlfriend' issue again?" Adrien's responding groan was all the answer Plagg needed. He returned to his cheese in preparation for Adrien's monologue. They were always incredibly long and full of drama; Plagg had learned over the years with Adrien that munching on cheese always made the monologue somewhat bearable, if still unbelievably annoying.

"It's not like I can't see where they're coming from. I mean, come on! We're each other's balance! And you and Tikki agreed that Mari and I are the most compatible Ladybug and Cat Noir pair seen in a century so it's not like it wouldn't be evident in our everyday lives . . ." Plagg was about to interrupt with his usual sarcasm when he noticed that Adrien's phone was vibrating like crazy and displaying his secret girlfriend's number.

"Adrien, I'm going to have to stop you right there 'cause your secret girlfriend is calling." Adrien glanced over at his charging cell phone and realized what Plagg meant; his lady was calling for the second time that day. They had agreed to not save each other's numbers to avoid any . . . _unnecessary_ questions from their nosy families and friends. He rushed over to the ringing device, hoping Marinette wasn't _too_ mad. If Adrien had to wager, he'd bet Marinette would use it as a chance to tease and flirt with him.

"Hey Tomcat. Did you _finally_ notice my call?" Adrien scoffed before responding in a flirty and slightly cheeky tone to Marinette's tease.

"Of course I noticed your call. I just didn't respond right away 'cause I'm a cat. You can't tame this tiger."

"Tame?" responded Marinette in a slightly flirty tone, "Why would I need to tame a house cat?" Adrien thought a bit before realizing the _perfect_ response.

"You're right; why tame me when you already own my heart?" Marinette's quiet giggling made all his lame one-liners worth it. Yeah; Adrien knew he wasn't the greatest comedian; but in his defense, he hadn't had any friends to bounce jokes off of growing up; just Chloe, who had always told him what he wanted to hear, not given constructive criticism. It's not the best way to develop your sense of humor.

"Okay," began Marinette, now all business, "we've got to talk about . . ."

"The play. I know milady. It's been bothering me too. How are we supposed to act like we're not dating _and_ play a couple who are slowly falling in love? I know we're good, but not _that_ good!"

"I know; according to the rules though, if we . . ."

"No Marinette. We are not going to lose our virginity just to be able to let everyone know we want to date each other." Adrien softened his voice as he continued, "I want our first time to be special, not because we caved into the pressures of being teenagers in love." Marinette sighed, knowing how lucky she was to have such a wonderful partner and boyfriend. After all, not many teenage boys would be the ones insisting to wait for sex if their girlfriend was offering.

"You're right; I guess we'll just have to wait the three months needed to start the betrothal stage. Ooh; why did we have to be cast as the leads!"

"Don't worry Bugaboo; if we've survived nine months of being 'just friends,' we can survive a measly three months."

"Don't be so sure kitty; Alya _wrote_ the play, remember? I wouldn't put it past her to have based the leads on Ladybug and Cat Noir." Adrien shrugged before remembering Marinette couldn't see him through a phone call.

"We can just chalk it up to good acting."

"Can I just repeat what you said? We may be good, but we're not _that_ good. Its' like Tikki always told me; we're superheroes, with or without the masks. We may be able to chaulk up our success to good acting, but it will only go so far."

"I know; we'll just have to play oblivious to the similarities. Shouldn't be too hard, considering we don't show our true selves on a day to day basis. If worse comes to worse, we can say that we're imitating Ladybug an Cat Noir's personalities."

"I hope you're right kitty."

* * *

The day of the first rehearsal came upon them their following literature class. Due to all the work needed to put on the show, their history and art teachers had agreed to give up half their class periods to increase rehearsal time for their senior class. Before the students could cheer about cutting the time for these classes, they were told there was a caveat. The only caveat was that every student had to turn in a project on a famous artist and/or period in French history relating to the arts. The students accepted the terms, albeit begrudgingly, in order to accommodate Adrien's busy modeling schedule.

"No, no, no!" Monsieur Louie yelled as Adrien spoke his lines in his usual polite tone of voice, "That is all wrong!" Adrien cringed, knowing what his teacher wanted but worried about revealing too much of his 'Cat Noir' personality traits in front of the class.

"Mr. Agreste," began Monsieur Louie, "You are playing the role of a rich boy trying to pass himself off as a breakdancer! Your character needs to be edgy, _wild_." Marinette stepped in, hoping to help her tomcat out with a little friendly competition, Marinette and Adrien style.

"Monsieur Louie," interrupted Marinette, "what if Adrien and I did a mock dance-off? It may help us get into character?" Monsieur Louie brightened at the suggestion. A little fun would certainly loosen up his leads for the play rehearsal.

"Nino;" called Monsieur Louie, "please play the music from the first scene." Nino nodded, not knowing what to expect from the 'not-couple.' Over the years, their classmates had picked up on some . . . quirks about Adrien and Marinette. It had started about a year ago that Adrien and Marinette were suddenly incredibly comfortable around each other. The frustrating thing was that they showed all the signs of being a couple but were just distant enough to be 'only friends.' It sparked the curiosity of the class like no other gossip could. Kim, sniffing a chance to make some bets, had his friend Max collect them on when Marinette and Adrien would start dating. So far, none of them had won, much to the classes' growing ire. They all were anxious to collect on the ever growing pot of money; even some students outside their homerooms had been attempting to cash on the loot.

"That song is all wrong!" exclaimed Marinette and Adrien, startling everyone in the theatre. Adrien, taking advantage of the shock, grabbed Marinette's iPod and quickly selected "Umbrella" by _All Time Low._ Connecting the iPod to the auditorium's speakers, Adrien gave Nino the signal to hit play to start the mock dance-off.

As the song played, everyone's jaws hit the ground as Adrien started a dance that was a cross between break-dancing, acrobatics and a competition against Marinette. Adrien started off by doing some fancy footwork, clearly showing off his mad dancing. He then startled everyone by doing a spinning roundhouse kick to finish off his bit. As the second verse started, Marinette mock-pushed him aside and began showing off as well, though her dancing had a more flexible feel to it as it ended with a leg stretched in the air at an 180-degree angle.

As the bridge began, Adrien and Marinette dropped the competition and began dancing together in an intimate, convoluted dance that was a cross between the tango and jazz dancing. As Marinette rolled over Adrien's back in a classic jazz dancing move, Alix groaned loudly, thus expressing what the rest of the class felt watching them dance and basically show-off.

"How the hell are they not dating!?" Alya and Nino shrugged before Nino responded to the classes' irritation.

"Me and Alya have been pushing for _years._ Unfortunately, our besties are incredibly stubborn. The funny thing is that its' obvious they both want it." Alya scoffed in agreement.

"That's an understatement. Marinette is so stubborn it's scary; I'm convinced the girl doesn't go for it because she's worried they'll ruin what they have." Nino nodded, agreeing with Alya.

"Same with Adrien."

"Brava! Brava!" interrupted Monsieur Louie and Madam Renault, "Now that our leads have gotten into the spirit, we can start from Scene 1. Narrator!" Thus rehearsal continued and Adrien and Marinette's love life was put on the back burner by their classmates; everyone, that is, except Chloe, who was angry at Adrien paying attention to Marinette despite the play calling for it.

Lunch break found our group of four friends (Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien) at their usual bench snacking on some delicious broccoli and cheese quiches from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Nino was regaling Adrien with some new DJ mixes while Alya was bemoaning to Marinette how her Ladyblog had reduced in popularity due to the unexplained disappearance of the akumas. They would have spent the rest of their break in this bliss except Chloe Bourgeoise had had enough of Marinette 'monopolizing' her Adrikins.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" screeched Chloe in a particularly ear-splitting pitch, "How _dare_ you monopolize _my_ Adrikins' time!" Everyone watched as Adrien angrily mumbled to himself. Chloe, thinking he agreed with her, asked him to repeat what he'd said. Adrien turned to his first friend with a scowl before he loudly and clearly declared his irritation.

"I said: when did I ever agree to be yours?" Silence filled the courtyard at Adrien's poignant question. After all, Adrien had always made it a point to confront people in private. This was a first for their classmates, though nto entirely unwelcome. If anyone could get through to her, it was Adrien. Chloe, on her part, was stunned before gathering herself to answer his direct accusation of her creating a relationship where there was none.

"What are you talking about Adrien? You told me I was important to you, remember?" Adrien scoffed in disbelief that Chloe would use something he'd said as a _child_ as the basis for her claim.

"Yeah, when we were _seven_. Or did you conveniently forget that I was home schooled with virtually no contact with anyone my age besides _you_." Everyone winced at the venom in Adrien's voice. It had been so long since Adrien had been home schooled that his peers had forgotten that Adrien's only friend growing up had been _Chloe_. Marinette, seeing the discomfort on the faces of her classmates, leaned toward Adrien and whispered something in his ear. The young man visibly relaxed before turning to a hurt Chloe.

"I'm sorry if I sound harsh, Chlo. It's just that I've had others assuming how I felt for too long. Am I not allowed to decide for myself?" Chloe softened as she realized, finally, how much she'd hurt her first friend over the years.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, Adrien. I . . . I got so caught up in how famous you became that I lost sight of what we had had. You . . . you _do_ have the right to decide for yourself. Can we start over? As friends?" Adrien brightened, turned to Marinette for confirmation, then turned to Chloe and nodded happily. Chloe sighed, relieved she hadn't lost her friendship with Adrien. Sabrina, seeing Chloe was done and concerned for her bestie, cautiously walked up to her.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Sabrina felt shocked at the look on Chloe's face; she looked . . . frightened, relieved, regretful and lost. Sabrina gently led Chloe out of the courtyard, away from prying eyes and ears so she could have a few moments to collect herself.

"About time you put her in her place, Adrien." Marinette turned to Alya with frustration and disappointment clearly written in her expression. How could Alya have missed the whole point Adrien was trying to make to Chloe? Adrien wasn't some wind-up toy waiting to perform for the pleasure of others!

"That's not why Adrien said those things Alya."

"Yeah, babe. My man said those things to have some personal space, right?" Adrien, although reluctant to lie, nodded anyway. There was no need to exasperate the tense situation; especially since only Marinette would get it anyway. After school and homework, Adrien and Marinette were talking while sitting on a middle beam of the Eiffel Tower.

"Come on kitty. Out with it." Cat Noir huffed before starting to talk to his lady about what was bothering him.

"It's just . . . _frustrating_ how everyone, but you, sees 'Adrien the model' instead of 'Adrien the man.' It's like . . ."

"Like being loved for what you do and not who you truly are." Ladybug sighed deeply before scratching her tomcat behind his ear, causing a deep purr to erupt from his chest and succeeding in distracting him. Marinette giggled as Cat Noir glowed with embarrassment, his face as red as a apple.

"How's it fair that _I_ have all the embarrassing transformation quirks?" Ladybug giggled as Cat Noir pouted at her teasing giggle. It was true, after all. Adrien _did_ have all the embarrassing transformation quirks. As Ladybug, hers were more subtle; an aversion to cold weather, an attraction to flowers, tending to make herself appear bigger in order to warn off potential threats. Fortunately for Marinette, these things could have meant anything.

Adrien, on the other hand, had the quirks of a cat. Due to the fact that cats were more well known than ladybugs, his quirks were immediately identified as part of his merging with Plagg. Thus, it was much more embarrassing for Adrien than it was for Marinette. The worst part was that these quirks transferred to their civilian lives. It had taken _a lot_ of creativity on their parts to get the adults in their lives to dismiss the differences in the two teens.

"Oh kitty; don't you see?" Marinette drew closer till she was a breath away from kissing him, "Who cares what _they_ think? What matters is that _we_ know who we are." Cat Noir smirked before responding with his usual cocky flair to his lady's semi-serious tease.

"Well, that's a 180, Milady. Who taught you such a stance?" Marinette drew closer and whispered right before they met in a searing kiss.

"You."


	4. Cold Crisis

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Rehearsals continued to progress smoothly for the month of November. December came stomping in like a giant bear, bringing with it a massive cold front and Marinette's one weakness: her ladybug aversion to cold weather. During the autumn months, she'd been knitting like crazy, trying to create as much wool protection as possible. Adrien, knowing how his lady got during winter, tried to discreetly keep Marinette as warm as possible by sneaking extra and discrete means of heat to his lady.

"Girl," began Alya, "why were you shivering _during_ class? It's not like the heaters were broken."

"C-c-c-cold," answered Marinette, unable to hide her trembling. Adrien, knowing the winter cold slipping into the old classroom felt like an industrial freezer to her, slipped four chemical heating hand packs in her handbag. Marinette glanced at Adrien, gratitude sparkling in her eye before she grabbed two packs to put in the bottom of her fur-lined boots.

"I saw that Agreste." Kim stated, startling Adrien, Nino and Alya. Marinette was too focused on her boots to comment, "When are you going to man up and ask Marinette out already?" Silence filled the class as the students stopped eating their lunches to hear Adrien's answer to the question on all of their minds.

"How is my love life any of your business?" Kim, not expecting Adrien to put the spotlight back on him, fumbled for an answer to Adrien's direct accusation.

"D-d-don't _I_ have a say in t-t-this?" spoke up Marinette, irritation on her face as well, "Don't think Adrien and I don't k-know about all the bets, _Kim_." Shock filled the room before Kim turned an accusing look to Alya and Nino, not realizing they looked just as shocked as the rest of the class at the not-couple's knowledge.

"They didn't tell us a-anything." Marinette stated, drawing attention back to Adrien and herself, "I came back to the class during a break and caught all of you going over bets about Adrien and I."

"And naturally, she let me know." Adrien chimed in, a smug smile on his face at the terror, shock, confusion and guilt on all of their classmates' faces.

"Now," continued Marinette, "let's talk about our terms for forgetting about those bets." Everyone gulped, realizing they'd underestimated how clever and resourceful the 'not-couple' really are.

* * *

During Chemistry, the class they had right before lunch, Marinette started to shiver badly. Adrien may have slipped her extra heating packs, but with the restrictions of the chemical labs strict handling policies, they didn't do much good.

"Girl;" Alya hissed, concern all over her face, "do you need to go to the nurse's office? You look like you're starting to turn _blue_!" Adrien's super hearing picked up what Alya said and panic overcame his reason when he saw Marinette slide off her lab stool.

"Marinette!" screamed the model as the shivering girl huddled in on herself. The model raced to the closet and pulled out the emergency fire blankets and covered Marinette in them, hoping to stave off the cold.

"Kim!" The extreme athlete stumbled, shocked at how authoritative Adrien sounded; was this the same shy, quiet kid?

"I need you to run to the nurse's office and get Madame Renee." When Kim stood not moving, Adrien surprised everyone by shouting angrily at Kim.

"Can you hear me!? Hurry before her condition gets worse!" Snapping out of his daze, Kim practically vanished from the room, too stunned to do anything but obey the blonde.

"Come on; come on!" Groaning could be heard from Marinette as Adrien desperately kept working on keeping her awake.

"Maybe she should rest." Rose suggested timidly.

"No!" shouted the panicked model, "can't you see the blue forming on her lips? She's in pre-hypothermia! If she sleeps, her core temperature will get colder and she'll-she'll . . ." Nino, shocked at how panicked Adrien was becoming, interrupted to ask what the entire class wanted to know.

"What'll happen, dude?" Adrien froze before frantically wrapping Marinette up like a bug in a rug.

"Trust me," answered Adrien, "you don't want that answer." Alya, now worried, growled before telling the blonde off.

"You are in no position to decide what we do or do not want to know! Now tell us!" Adrien's temper flared before he blurted out the answer.

"How does knowing she could _die_ help the situation, Alya!?" Stunned silence met Adrien's statement.

"Come now children," patronized their chemistry teacher, "surely Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng's condition is not _that_ bad!"

" _I'll_ be the judge of that, Monsieur," answered Madame Renee, glaring at the chemistry teach before approaching Marinette, "It would appear that Monsieur Agreste's evaluation is correct. Marinette is on record as having cold-sensitivity, though I never imagined it was _this_ severe."

"Monsieur Agreste," bid the nurse, "would you be so kind as to take her to my office? I can heat her there." Adrien nodded before grabbing Marinette's hat, gloves, scarf and coat and gently rousing her so she could put them. Marinette mumbled in protest till Adrien whispered in her ear, which seemed to rouse her enough to follow Adrien and Madame Renee out of the class. Silence followed till Juleka of all people broke it.

"Remind me _again_ how those two are _not_ dating."

* * *

As soon as lunch break started, Alya and Nino ran to the nurse's office in search of Marinette. Adrien, to everyone's great surprise, ran right out of the school and into the street. _Talk about loyal,_ Alya sarcastically thought in her mind. Alya and Nino, having brought their lunches, spent their lunch break with Marinette in the heated nurse's office, internally wondering where Adrien had disappeared to in such a rush.

About halfway through their lunch break, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng barreled into the infirmary, panic on her face as she searched for her daughter. Behind Marinette's anxious mother stood Adrien looking like he'd just run a marathon in a snowbank. The nurse scowled at Adrien, knowing that he'd gone to get Marinette's mother even though he'd been told not to do it last time.

"Maman?" called Marinette, who sat in the infirmary wrapped in various blankets and seated close to a space heater.

"Oh Marinette! My poor daughter!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng muttered to herself in Chinese as she checked over her daughter. Once Sabine was satisfied, she opened the thermos lunch box she'd packed and gave Marinette hot chocolate with spinach and cheese soufflé. Alya, always the reporter, turned to Adrien for answers on why he'd disappeared and where he'd gone in Marinette's time of need.

"Where were you!? Marinette _needed_ you!" Adrien internally rolled his eyes; Marinette was a lot stronger than everyone assumed of her. If there was someone who needed the other in their relationship, it was him.

"I was going to get Marinette's parents so they could come check on her. After all, their bakery is only a block away from our school and every decent parent's nightmare is to get a call from school that their child is sick. Besides," Adrien turned to look at Mrs. Dupain-Cheng fussing over Marinette, "nothing can replace a mother's touch." Alya and Nino were stunned. Here they were, assuming Adrien had abandoned Marinette when really he'd been getting her the best medicine possible.

As Alya apologized for her accusation, Nino thought about what Adrien had said about the distance between their school and the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. Adrien had run through a city block of high snow drifts and then went back while bringing Marinette's mom. He'd basically given up half his lunch break just to bring Marinette her mother.

"Adrien!" Marinette called with a stern look on her face, "Get your butt over here right now!" Adrien guiltily walked over to his lady.

"I've eaten half of what Maman brought me; you eat the other half. Understood?" Adrien nodded as he reached over for a broccoli and cheese quiche, internally cursing Plagg for passing on his love of cheese to him. _Well,_ mused Adrien, _at least it's not Camembert._

* * *

After school was dismissed, Adrien drove Marinette to her family's bakery, much to the shock of all the students in their year. On the way, Adrien cuddled his lady. Marinette internally groaned, knowing it was Adrien's protective instincts kicking in but was too tired to protest his cuddling. After all, she did secretly enjoy it.

"Adrien," groaned Marinette, "I have to leave the car now."

"I'll walk you," answered her overprotective boyfriend. Marinette rolled her eyes, but internally she was grateful for Adrien's care. She would never admit it but the scare she got in class had frightened her. After Adrien had walked Marinette home and gotten a dozen 'thanks yous' from Sabine and a huge bear hug from Tom, he stumbled into his limo for the Gorilla to drive him home.

"Adrien," said the Gorilla, which startled the young model, "why are you and Miss Dupain-Cheng keeping your relationship a secret?" Adrien froze, internally cursing that he'd forgotten how observant the Gorilla could be; then again, it was part of his job.

"Marinette wants to be a fashion designer," Adrien stated, hoping if he sprinkled the truth in with the lies it'd be more believable, "She wants her talent to be recognized without people sucking up to her due to her . . . connections." The Gorilla nodded while keeping his eyes on the road.

"That doesn't explain why you haven't told your parents or hers for that matter." Adrien gulped knowing _that_ would be much harder to explain away.

"We are . . . waiting for the right moment." The Gorilla grunted before answering Adrien's statement.

"With that kind of attitude, you and Miss Dupain-Cheng will _never_ tell either of your parents," Adrien looked down guiltily before resolve became etched on his face.

"We plan to tell them before March." The Gorilla nodded before adding his own caveat.

"If you and Miss Dupain-Cheng haven't told them by March, _I_ will. Understood?" Adrien nodded; relieved he and Marinette had managed to dodge a proverbial bullet. Adrien pulled out his phone and sent a text to his lady explaining what had happened between him and the Gorilla.

Meanwhile, Marinette was bundled up in a blanket cocoon in her loft bedroom. Tikki was situated in a cozy nest of Marinette's leftover yarns and fleeces which were fashioned into a mini-cocoon hidden in Marinette's bedside drawer. Suddenly, much to Marinette's annoyance, Adrien sent her a text. She groaned as she lifted some layers on the side of her cocoon to reach her cell phone. Finally reaching her bedside drawer and snagging her cell phone, she opened Adrien's text.

 _Adrien – The Gorilla knows about our R status_

Marinette felt the breath leave her lungs before she noticed the _R_ right before the word status. Relief filled her before she texted back.

 _Marinette – Let's just be glad he's discrete. OK kitty?_

Adrien quietly chucked at his girlfriend's sass.

 _Adrien – Alright princess_.

Marinette sighed as she read her boyfriend's reply. Tikki, seeing the look on her chosen's face, quietly giggled so as not to ruin the moment. _You and Adrien are truly unique,_ thought Tikki; _Plagg and I haven't told you this, but you two are the first Ladybug and Cat Noir we've seen that are so close in age. We can't help but think it affected you compatibility test on_ _some_ _level._

Tikki, ever the romantic, thought back to all the Ladybugs and Cat Noirs that had fallen in love. She snuggled into her cocoon happily before an unwelcome thought came to mind. The one time the Balance between Ladybug and Cat Noir had failed. As Marinette called a 'see you soon Tikki!' on her way down to help with setting the table for dinner, Tikki shook herself of the gloomy thoughts, reminding herself that _their_ situation was not the present.

She and Plagg would not allow history to repeat itself.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir met up at Notre Dame for their weekly patrol later that night and after Marinette had gotten in a good nap. The two heroes glanced at each other as the events from homeroom ran through their minds. They guffawed before laughing a loud, boisterous laugh about the hilarity of their situation in homeroom. It had been priceless!

"Did you see the looks on their faces?!" exclaimed Cat Noir, amusement plastered on his face.

"Yeah," agreed Ladybug, "it was a cross between guilty, stunned and terrified! Classic!"

"And the best part," guffawed Cat Noir, "is how it totally distracted them from that guy's question!" Ladybug's humor dissolved into seriousness as Cat Noir had killed the jovial mood.

"Kitty?" Cat Noir turned to his lady guiltily, knowing he'd killed the mood, "What are we going to do? We've got two months left until the start of the third stage."

"Yeah," agreed Cat Noir, "two months till the _cat_ astrophic reveal."

"Do you really think it'll be that bad?" Ladybug asked, purposely ignoring the _awful_ pun.

"Have you forgotten who we found out Hawkmoth was?" Cat Noir sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, which one could argue was true, "I will never forget how shocked I felt that my own _father_ had been my archenemy the whole time." Cat Noir stopped upon feeling the soft, supportive hand of his partner on his upper arm.

"Don't think I'll come out unscathed kitty. My dad's not going to be happy about his daughter having a fiancé so young."

"Hey!" argued Cat Noir, " _I'm_ the younger one here!" Ladybug laughed before bopping her tomcat on his nose, earning a huff from the tomcat.

"You and I both know there's a double standard for girls and boys when it comes to dating. Time for patrol kitty." Cat Noir huffed again as he followed his lady, admiring how her suit molded to all her curves just right . . .

"Stop staring at my butt and hurry up, tomcat!" Cat Noir scoffed before he followed his bugaboo in leaping over Paris' rooftops.

* * *

Kim, Alix, Chloe, Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose, Alya, Nino, Ivan, Mylene, Max and Sabrina were all gathered in Chloe's bedroom for one thing only: a plan on how to get Marinette and Adrien together. They may have lost their bets but they were determined to get the two most oblivious people on the planet together and happy. They owed them so much for all their kindnesses over the years. As they were planning, everyone was grateful Chloe had relinquished her claim on Adrien. She was much more bearable now that she was putting an effort into being pleasant.

"So," began Alya, "what can we do?"

"Very little," began Max, the class genius, "According to the agreement they wrote up and had us all sign, we are not allowed to: trap them together, put them in a romantic situation, pay others outside our class to do so, start rumors about them dating, force them to kiss through means of a recreational activity or try to set them up on a blind date with each other."

"Darn it! That covers _anything_ we could do to get them together!" exclaimed Nino. Suddenly, Alya brightened as she processed what Nino had said that could be a potential loophole.

"Nino! You're a genius!" Everyone stared at Alya, confused by how _Nino_ was a genius; what had he said that was so inspired?

"The play!" exclaimed Alya, seeing everyone's faces brighten at the realization. Nothing in the contract referenced their _teachers_ being the ones to bring them together. This just might work!

* * *

"We're sorry children," began Madam Renault, "but it would be against our code of ethics as teachers to interfere in Marinette and Adrien's love lives." The class groaned at the statement from their responsible teacher.

"Of course," complained Alya, "I just can't _believe_ they would know that."

"You _clearly_ don't realize how extensive Adrien's home schooling was." Chloe butted in, drawing attention to herself, "He _is_ the only heir to the Agreste fortune."

"I fail to see how Adrien's status would affect how he wrote out such an extensive contract." Max pointed out for the rest of the class.

"It does because he was tutored in contract reading and writing by law students going to university." Chloe's classmates gaped; no wonder there'd been no loophole!

From the roof of the school out of sight of their classmates, Ladybug and Cat Noir were doing their best to stifle their guffaws. The situation couldn't be more funny. Their friends were so intent on getting them together that they ignored the obvious signs that they already were! Although, to be fair, their kwamis' magic kept them from figuring it out till the betrothal stage; it didn't keep it from being hilarious though! This situation could go on television and would be world renown; it was that entertaining.

"You know Princess," whispered Cat Noir, "when they figure out how long we've hidden our dating status, everyone's gonna want to flay us." Ladybug giggled at her tomcat's weird sense of humor that she had tried for so long to not admit she enjoyed immensely.

"I'd like to see them try kitty; especially considering who we are." Cat Noir quietly chuckled, agreeing with the woman he'd loved since middle school.


	5. Mistletoe

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Christmas came and with it the annual Agreste Christmas dinner and party. After that year where Adrien had run away during Christmas, Gabriel had made it a point to invite all the members of his class for a casual dinner and Christmas party consisting of games, carols and overall frivolity. It was all his peers talked about before Christmas break in December.

As the senior class came into the foyer, Gabriel and Natalia smiled at the scene before them. Ivan and Mylene were holding hands, as were Alya and Nino; Sabrina and Max; Nathaniel and Juleka; Kim and Alix; and last, but not least, Rose with her visiting boyfriend, Prince Ali. The Agreste and Dupain-Cheng parents sighed internally at the fact that, besides Chloe, their children were the only ones without a significant other. It was incredibly depressing especially when they were looking forward to green-eyed and blue-eyed grandkids.

The dinner was lively and festive. Classic carols were sung before everyone sat down for a grandiose feast. Gabriel, at Natalia's request, had added holiday favorites like panettone, hot chocolate and various desserts. As Adrien saw all the desserts that were served, everyone chuckled at the look of complete rapture on Adrien's face. It was like he hadn't seen for the whole year. Everyone held in their laughter as Adrien piled his plate with one of each dessert.

"Hey!" exclaimed Marinette, "You try eating salad with chicken for lunch and dinner all year and then being allowed to eat all _this_. You'd be enraptured too!" Adrien scoffed before adding to Marinette's comment.

"You forgot my exercise regime. My trainer's going to make me run the circumference of _Paris_ after this meal." Guffaws could be heard around the room at Adrien's non-subtle joke. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his son's sense of humor. Why was it that the only thing his son took after him in was his humor? He remembered quite clearly how Natalia rolled her eyes at his terrible jokes. However, as Gabriel would often point out, they'd still married; so maybe, deep down, Natalia had actually _liked_ his jokes. Adrien led everyone to the parlor for games after they'd had their fill.

On the way to the parlor, Alya looked up at the archway. An excited gleam entered her eye as she subtly pushed Marinette into Adrien. She then nudged Nino and pointed quite obviously toward the top of the archway.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Nino, realizing what his genius girlfriend had planned, "Adrien and Marinette are under the mistletoe!" The students, seeing Nino was right, quickly began chanting 'Kiss!; Kiss!' Adrien looked a bit lost before suddenly, an ingenious idea entered his brain. He gently grabbed Marinette's face in both his hands, tilted her face so her cheek was exposed and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Adrien turned to face his friends and the sight was so hilarious he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at their various expressions.

Alix, Kim, Max, Sabrina and Chloe stood with their mouths agape in disbelief. Ivan and Mylene looked unsurprised like they'd expected Adrien to pull this kind of stunt. Nathaniel was shaking his head in exasperation while Juleka looked apathetic. Rose looked disappointed while Prince Ali merely looked confused as his country didn't have the mistletoe tradition. Alya looked furious while Nino looked irritated at his best bud. The adults that were there simply shook their heads, wondering how a sixteen-year-old had managed to figure out the mistletoe loophole.

"Let's all head into the parlor then," Natalia intoned, hoping to spare her son from his impending doom. It was obvious to the Agreste parents that their son's classmates wanted him to date Marinette almost as much as she and her husband did. It was both a relief and surprising to see how many allies they had in their goal to have Adrien and Marinette start dating.

* * *

Winter break passed quickly, as did Adrien's birthday. The play's dress rehearsal was fast approaching as February came roaring in with a harsh winter blizzard. Adrien's driver, whom he'd nicknamed 'The Gorilla,' looked on as Adrien gave his 'not-girlfriend' eight chemical heating hand packs. The Gorilla rolled his eyes, wondering how on earth no one had figured out Adrien and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were _already_ dating. What confused him even more though was how he felt compelled to protect their secret. As he drove off, he couldn't help but smile at Adrien's care and love for the baker's daughter. It wouldn't surprise him if Adrien married her right after graduation. To him at least, it was obvious Miss Dupain-Cheng and young Mr. Agreste had a bond many adults could never achieve with their significant other. It was truly a privilege to witness such a love.

"Dude," entreated Nino as Adrien walked up to the school entrance, "you've got to help me!" Adrien looked at Nino, internally laughing once he realized his friend's problem was in the girl department.

"I can only offer suggestions man; no one knows Alya better than you."

"But I'm stumped on what to get her!" freaked Nino. Adrien had to bite his lip to keep his insensitive laughter in check.

"All I can say is don't overthink it. There must be some Valentine's Day gift you can get her that has a special meaning to you both." Nino scrunched up his face before inspiration struck.

"There is! Thanks Adrien; you're a genius!" Adrien smiled as Nino ran off to snag his girlfriend away from her talk with Chloe. Incidentally, since Chloe was putting an effort into being nicer, she and Alya had quickly bonded over their mutual love of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Adrien's internal jokester couldn't help but find the whole situation hilarious and ironic.


	6. The Best Medicine

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

As soon as lunch break started, Alya and Nino ran to the nurse's office in search of Marinette. Adrien, to everyone's great surprise, ran right out of the school and into the street. _Talk about loyal,_ Alya sarcastically thought in her mind. Alya and Nino, having brought their lunches, spent their lunch break with Marinette in the heated nurse's office, internally wondering where Adrien had disappeared to in such a rush.

About halfway through their lunch break, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng barreled into the infirmary, panic on her face as she searched for her daughter. Behind Marinette's anxious mother stood Adrien looking like he'd just run a marathon in a snowbank. The nurse scowled at Adrien, knowing that he'd gone to get Marinette's mother even though he'd been told not to do it last time.

"Maman?" called Marinette, who sat in the infirmary wrapped in various blankets and seated close to a space heater.

"Oh Marinette! My poor daughter!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng muttered to herself in Chinese as she checked over her daughter. Once Sabine was satisfied, she opened the thermos lunch box she'd packed and gave Marinette hot chocolate with spinach and cheese soufflé. Alya, always the reporter, turned to Adrien for answers on why he'd disappeared and where he'd gone in Marinette's time of need.

"Where were you!? Marinette _needed_ you!" Adrien internally rolled his eyes; Marinette was a lot stronger than everyone assumed of her. If there was someone who needed the other in their relationship, it was him.

"I was going to get Marinette's parents so they could come check on her. After all, their bakery is only a block away from our school and every decent parent's nightmare is to get a call from school that their child is sick. Besides," Adrien turned to look at Mrs. Dupain-Cheng fussing over Marinette, "nothing can replace a mother's touch." Alya and Nino were stunned. Here they were, assuming Adrien had abandoned Marinette when really he'd been getting her the best medicine possible.

As Alya apologized for her accusation, Nino thought about what Adrien had said about the distance between their school and the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. Adrien had run through a city block of high snow drifts and then went back while bringing Marinette's mom. He'd basically given up half his lunch break just to bring Marinette her mother.

"Adrien!" Marinette called with a stern look on her face, "Get your butt over here right now!" Adrien guiltily walked over to his lady.

"I've eaten half of what Maman brought me; you eat the other half. Understood?" Adrien nodded as he reached over for a broccoli and cheese quiche, internally cursing Plagg for passing on his love of cheese to him. _Well,_ mused Adrien, _at least it's not Camembert._

After school was dismissed, Adrien drove Marinette to her family's bakery, much to the shock of all the students in their year. On the way, Adrien cuddled his lady. Marinette internally groaned, knowing it was Adrien's protective instincts kicking in but was too tired to protest his cuddling. After all, she did secretly enjoy it.

"Adrien," groaned Marinette, "I have to leave the car now."

"I'll walk you," answered her overprotective boyfriend. Marinette rolled her eyes, but internally she was grateful for Adrien's care. She would never admit it but the scare she got in class had frightened her. After Adrien had walked Marinette home and gotten a dozen 'thanks yous' from Sabine and a huge bear hug from Tom, he stumbled into his limo for the Gorilla to drive him home.

"Adrien," said the Gorilla, which startled the young model, "why are you and Miss Dupain-Cheng keeping your relationship a secret?" Adrien froze, internally cursing that he'd forgotten how observant the Gorilla could be; then again, it was part of his job.

"Marinette wants to be a fashion designer," Adrien stated, hoping if he sprinkled the truth in with the lies it'd be more believable, "She wants her talent to be recognized without people sucking up to her due to her . . . connections." The Gorilla nodded while keeping his eyes on the road.

"That doesn't explain why you haven't told your parents or hers for that matter." Adrien gulped knowing _that_ would be much harder to explain away.

"We are . . . waiting for the right moment." The Gorilla grunted before answering Adrien's statement.

"With that kind of attitude, you and Miss Dupain-Cheng will _never_ tell either of your parents," Adrien looked down guiltily before resolve became etched on his face.

"We plan to tell them before March." The Gorilla nodded before adding his own caveat.

"If you and Miss Dupain-Cheng haven't told them by March, _I_ will. Understood?" Adrien nodded; relieved he and Marinette had managed to dodge a proverbial bullet. Adrien pulled out his phone and sent a text to his lady explaining what had happened between him and the Gorilla.

Meanwhile, Marinette was bundled up in a blanket cocoon in her loft bedroom. Tikki was situated in a cozy nest of Marinette's leftover yarns and fleeces which were fashioned into a mini-cocoon hidden in Marinette's bedside drawer. Suddenly, much to Marinette's annoyance, Adrien sent her a text. She groaned as she lifted some layers on the side of her cocoon to reach her cell phone. Finally reaching her bedside drawer and snagging her cell phone, she opened Adrien's text.

 _Adrien – The Gorilla knows about our R status_

Marinette felt the breath leave her lungs before she noticed the _R_ right before the word status. Relief filled her before she texted back.

 _Marinette – Let's just be glad he's discrete. OK kitty?_

Adrien quietly chucked at his girlfriend's sass.

 _Adrien – Alright princess_.

Marinette sighed as she read her boyfriend's reply. Tikki, seeing the look on her chosen's face, quietly giggled so as not to ruin the moment. _You and Adrien are truly unique,_ thought Tikki; _Plagg and I haven't told you this, but you two are the first Ladybug and Cat Noir we've seen that are so close in age. We can't help but think it affected you compatibility test on_ _some_ _level._

Tikki, ever the romantic, thought back to all the Ladybugs and Cat Noirs that had fallen in love. She snuggled into her cocoon happily before an unwelcome thought came to mind. The one time the Balance between Ladybug and Cat Noir had failed. As Marinette called a 'see you soon Tikki!' on her way down to help with setting the table for dinner, Tikki shook herself of the gloomy thoughts, reminding herself that _their_ situation was not the present.

She and Plagg would not allow history to repeat itself.


	7. Annoucement

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

February 14th came and with it the opening night of Alya's play, _Summer Love_. The students' nerves were at an all-time high as their parents and relatives filed into their auditorium seats. Shuffling was heard from backstage as the stage crew set up for the opening scene. Parents talked among themselves as their children set up for the scene. The murmurs from the parents grew quiet as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the play. Alya's voice came from the speakers as their relatives settled in to see their family member's hard work.

 _Narrator_ – _Summer vacation is a time for self-discovery, rest and romance. Adam Lemoux, the heir to the Lemoux fortune, has a secret wish: to be a professional breakdancer. Maria Dumon is a shy, quiet girl with a secret; she is the famous breakdancing queen: Queen Bee. Will these two vastly different people find love?_

Act I, Scene One

 _Mr. Lemoux_ _(played by Nino)_ – _Son; I cannot allow this breakdancing nonsense to continue! You're . . ._

 _Adam_ _(played by Adrien)_ – _The heir to the Lemoux fortune. Are you going to continue? After all, you've said it so many times I've memorized it._

 _Mr. Lemoux_ – _Go to your room Now!_

The crowd watched as Adrien 'stomped' to his room before flopping on the prop bed the crew had built. They cringed as Adrien mock slammed the door, the sound echoing throughout the auditorium. Adrien then pulled out a mock phone and his voice read the text he was sending to some character named Rick.

 _Adam_ – _Hey Rick. Are we still on for tonight?_

 _Rick_ _(played by Ivan)_ – _I've got the tunes if you've got the moves._

 _Adam_ _– Meet at the usual spot?_

 _Rick_ _\- No way! There's a new breakdance club we've gotta check out! And, check this out_. Adrien, playing Adam, looked shocked and stunned at what he'd been sent over the phone.

 _Adam_ _– Rick, dude! Who's the gorgeous chick!_

 _Rick_ \- _No one knows! She goes by 'Queen Bee' and has smeared the floor with her competition._

 _Adam_ _– Are we going to_ _ **her**_ _club?_

 _Rick_ _– Exactly! There's no way she'll win against 'T. Stalker!'_

 _Adam_ _– Don't be so sure Rick. There's a first time for everything._

The parents watched as 'Adam' snuck out of the house in an orange tracksuit with tiger stripes boldly imprinted on it. He met up with his friend Rick who led him to a mock neon sign that read: Breakdancing Teen. Underneath the sign read a plaque that said: Dance Club for those under 18 due to the age limit for drinking in France. The audience watched, captivated, as Tiger Stalker met Queen Bee played by Marinette.

 _Adam_ _– Hey Queen Bee! I've heard you're the_ _ **bee's knees**_ _in this club._

 _Maria (played by Marinette) – If your dancing is as good as you puns, tiger, you're in the wrong club._ Marinette snapped her fingers and Mylene, playing Maria's best friend Anne, started playing "Shake it off" by Taylor Swift.

Marinette stunned her parents, and the audience, by dancing to the song in a flamboyant style. How was she able to do that? On stage, Adrien didn't have to fake his lovesick look as his lady danced her heart out. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. Adrien quickly shook himself out of his stupor to say his line.

 _Adam_ _– That was good. But let's see you top this. Rick, play track 4!_ As soon as Adrien said track 4, "Immortals" by Fall Out Boys came on over the speakers. Jaws dropped in the crowd as Adrien began dancing. He was good enough to give Marinette, who'd just wowed them, a run for her money. Gabriel and Natalia smiled softly at their son having so much fun.

As the play progressed, the audience felt themselves being sucked into the story of Adam Lemoux and Maria Dumon. They grieved with the players on stage when Adam's father separated the two lovers and rejoiced as 'Queen Bee' turned out to be as rich, if not richer, than the Lemoux family. They cheered as Adam shared a stage kiss with Maria as a promise to always love her and only her. As the curtains rose for the curtain call, the audience gave all the actors and actresses a standing ovation; the loudest applause went to Alya Cesaire for writing such a brilliant play.

Once the play ended, the Dupain-Cheng family left for their bakery. Tom Dupain-Cheng were about to lock the doors to their bakery when they saw the Agreste family being dragged to the door by Adrien. What confused them was the lack of transport as they usually travelled by limo. Had Adrien dragged his parents the entire city block from the high school to their bakery after the play?

"Adrien," asked Mrs. Dupain-Cheng once everyone had gone into their apartment, "what is going on?"

"Adrien and I have some . . . _details_ we need to tell all of you," responded Marinette, who looked sheepish and . . . guilty?

"What _details_?" questioned Mrs. Agreste suspiciously.

"Is my little girl pregnant Agreste?" Tom growled while looking ready to break Adrien in half with his bare hands.

"Papa!" screamed Marinette, "I'm still a virgin for heaven's sake!" Tom settled down though now all four parents were confused.

"What could be going on that we are not aware of?" asked Gabriel, expressing what all the parents were thinking.

"Well," answered Adrien while rubbing his neck; a clear sign he was nervous, "There's no _easy_ way to say this . . . but here goes." Adrien took a deep breath before blurting it out in a loud voice.

"I'm Cat Noir!" Shock gripped their parents before Marinette wasted no time in adding her confession.

"And I'm Ladybug!" All four parents froze, disbelief and shock warring to dominate their thoughts. Gabriel, being the first to recover, settled to express his disbelief. Had he really lost to his own son?

"Please tell me this is an elaborate joke," Gabriel said with apprehension at their answer.

"Sorry Father," Adrien answered, "but we have proof."

"Tikki; Plagg," called Marinette, "you can come out now!" Disbelief gave way to shock as the two kwamis came out from their hiding spots on their chosen; Tikki from Marinette's handbag and Plagg from Adrien's coat pocket.

"Hi!" greeted Tikki sweetly, "Pleased to meet you!"

"Name's Plagg," the black cat stated in a bland tone, "Ya got any Camembert?"

"Plagg!" scolded Adrien, "We've gone over this! It's _rude_ to ask for food right away!"

"They run a bakery," countered Plagg, "if they _didn't_ have food, I'd be concerned about how they're making money." Adrien groaned while Tikki shook her head in exasperation. Marinette, on the other hand, giggled like Plagg had just told a great joke; it was more likely that she'd expected Plagg to show his greed for his favorite snack.

"I'd figured this would happen," Marinette managed to say after bringing her giggles under control, "If you'll excuse me . . ." Marinette left the living room and came back with a half wheel of Camembert as well as a small plate of cookies.

" _That's_ why you're been asking us to order extra Camembert!" exclaimed Tom as a piece of the puzzle fell into place. Sabine looked thoughtful before asking her question.

"What about the extra cookies you've been asking for?" Marinette looked sheepish before pointing to Tikki.

"They're for Tikki. Her favorite snack is cookies." Understanding lit up the Dupain-Cheng parents' faces before Tom remembered an important tidbit about the amount of _time_ Ladybug and Cat Noir have been around protecting Paris.

"You've been a secret superhero since middle school!" Adrien and Marinette cringed, knowing what was coming from their parents.

"How could you and Marinette be so irresponsible?!" exclaimed Mrs. Agreste, aghast at how long her son and Marinette had put themselves in danger.

"You could have been killed!" shouted Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, who had similar fears to Mrs. Agreste's own fears.

"Enough!" shouted Mr. Agreste, stunning the three remaining parents, "I'm sure if we avoid yelling and panicking, my son and Miss Marinette will _explain themselves_." Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, for once glad that his father had been a miraculous holder.

"Right," agreed Adrien, "I'll start with my side of the story . . ." Adrien, ever the enthusiast, began to tell of him sneaking off to Chloe's middle school and how, before he'd been caught, he'd helped out an old man who'd fallen after losing his cane. He then detailed his first meeting with Plagg and how _excited_ the black cat kwami had been in his new environment. He cringed as he told how he'd rushed into transforming without listening to Plagg's full explanation. As he skimmed over details of the Stoneheart attack, he made a point of explaining his vow to the lovely spotted heroine.

"And when I saw Ladybug's courage and strength, I made a vow: whoever she is under that mask, I love that girl." Marinette blushed as her parents awed at how sweet Adrien had been toward their daughter. Mr. and Mrs. Agreste looked knowingly to one another, knowing history had unknowingly repeated itself.

"Alright son," interrupted Mr. Agreste, "it's Miss Marinette's turn." As if Gabriel's words were a green light, Marinette began to pour out her story in an enthusiastic narration.

They listened as Marinette told of almost being late for her first day of middle school and how she'd longed to stay home that day. They noted that Marinette had also helped an old man by making sure he'd crossed the street safely but that it'd cost her half the treats her parents had given her to share with her class.

The parents cringed as they heard of Chloe bullying Marinette so she could sit behind Adrien, who hadn't even gone to school that day. They smiled at how it led to Marinette making a new friend in Alya. Then, they listened carefully to Marinette describe her freak-out at the appearance of Tikki from a magical orb of light above her Miraculous earrings. After that, Marinette glossed over the details but made it a point to explain what made her take up the mantle of Ladybug after having given it up to Alya.

"When I saw Alya in danger and Cat Noir in Stoneheart's fist, I got angry; angrier than I'd ever been before then. That was _my_ friend and _my_ partner. And _no one_ , not even Hawkmoth himself, was going to threaten them. Not while _I_ have a say in it." Adrien smiled softly before lightening the mood.

"Aww! You _did_ care Bugaboo!" Marinette scowled before responding to Adrien's horrible pet name.

"You know I don't like 'bugaboo,' " Adrien smirked before grinning his Cat Noir grin full of mischief and cockiness.

"Would you prefer 'my lady,' 'princess,' or . . ." Marinette turned red from embarrassment before covering Adrien's mouth with her hand after which she slowly removed it as she noted her partner would remain silent.

"Now," Marinette smirked, "let's bring out _your_ nicknames. Do you prefer 'kitty,' 'tomcat' or perhaps . . ." Adrien turned pink before yelling over his smug fiancée's retaliation.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! No more Bugaboo unless I want to annoy you!" Marinette smugly bopped Adrien on the nose before answering with a heavy dose of sass to her tomcat's flustered face.

"I've trained you well." Adrien scoffed before suddenly grabbing Marinette and dipping her in a tango dip.

"Whose trained who, princess?" Marinette flamed up like a fire engine as Adrien drew closer to her and then kissed her on the nose. Marinette froze as her fiancé set her on her two feet before fleeing to Marinette's room. As soon as Marinette heard her loft door slam shut, she slowly regained emotion. First shock, then confusion, embarrassment and finally, pure rage which drove to race to her loft's door.

"Adrien!" screamed Marinette, "Come back here and face me like a man!" The parents watched as Adrien poked out his head out from behind the loft door.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'know when to pick your battles?' " Marinette smirked before answering to Adrien's cheek.

"In that case, tomcat, you've picked the wrong battle!" Adrien eeped before running away from a fiery Marinette, leaving Tikki and Plagg with the two sets of parents flabbergasted at their children's behavior.

"Don't worry," Tikki spoke before giggling, "that's just them flirting."

"It's sickening. And why do _I_ always end up with the lovesick ones?" Tikki shrugged as if to say 'beats me.'

"Now," continued Tikki, "it's time you learn about the consequences of Adrien and Marinette being Cat Noir and Ladybug."


	8. The Importance of Balance

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Plagg and Tikki stared down Adrien's and Marinette's parents in slience. It was like they were weighing their souls, trying to see if they were worthy of what they were about to be told. Minutes ticked by on the clock wall, marking the seconds the pair of kwami kept staring at them. It got to the point where all of them began to squirm in discomfort.

"Well," Gabriel said, "are either of you going to say anything?" Plagg scoffed before making an offhand comment.

"You are in no position to criticize us Agreste. You're just lucky your son is so loyal to you." Gabriel gulped, finally realizing that both kwami were fully aware of his discrepancies as Hawkmoth. Terror gripped him at the obvious disdain on the black cat's face, remembering from his reading that Plagg may appear disinterested, but deep down, he was _extremely_ protective of his chosen.

"To explain the consequences of becoming Ladybug and Cat Noir, we must tell you . . . of the one time the Balance was corrupted," Tikki stated in a rarely grave voice.

"Back then," narrated Plagg, "Tikki and I were in Japan. Tikki went to the daughter of a street vendor who barely made a living. I went to the son of an influential feudal lord who would eventually serve the Emperor himself."

"At first," narrated Tikki, "everything was going well. This particular Ladybug and Cat Noir were highly compatible. They appeared to be a good match."

"Except back then," interrupted Plagg, " _status_ was _everything_ in Japan. Also, we didn't have the commitment test between the compatibility and betrothal test. When Akito, my chosen back then, introduced Koharu as his fiancée, his father immediately engaged him to some cousin of the emperor, thus breaking the balance."

"Koharu went home in both disgrace and with a broken heart. Her father, not knowing any better, tried to marry her to a fellow street vendor's son," continued Tikki, "but it was too late." Tikki started crying as Plagg floated over to his counterpart to comfort her. The reaction of the normally cheerful kwami was enough to warn the parents that this story was a tragedy. Tikki swallowed her quiet sobs and continued her tale.

"Koharu had bought some poison to take before the wedding. In the middle of the service, she collapsed . . . dead." Tikki wailed as Plagg continued the tragic story for his emotional counterpart.

"Akito blamed himself for Koharu's death." Plagg narrated, "He managed to sneak Tikki's Miraculous away from Koharu's corpse before the funeral and gave it back to the Great Guardian before relinquishing his own Miraculous as well." Plagg sighed before finishing the tale.

"Before Tikki and I went to sleep, we heard of the son of a feudal lord committing suicide. The only proof was a note that read, 'Koharu was the light of my life. Without her, I am nothing.' We just _knew_ it was Akito." Plagg looked down, trying to hide his anger at the ignorance that caused his previous chosen's death.

"Why would you tell us all this?" asked Mrs. Agreste. Every parent except Sabine looked confused as to the purpose of the horrible tragedy. Sabine, having grown up in China, knew from her culture the purpose of such a tragic tale.

"It is a warning," answered Sabine, "if we don't support Adrien and Marinette's engagement, they will not survive." Tikki and Plagg nodded, glad Sabine had understood their meaning.

"Do Marinette and Adrien know?" asked Tom, scared to hear the answer to his own question.

"They do," answered Tikki.

"Why would our son take such a risk!?" bemoaned Natalia.

"Your son!?" answered Tom, "What about _our daughter_?!" Tom raged, "Last I checked, both of them had died!"

"But Akito and Koharu had no chance to go their separate ways!" argued Natalia, "Adrien did!"

"So did Marinette!" argued Tom.

"Enough!" yelled the usually soft-spoken Chinese woman, "All this arguing will not answer all our questions."

"Sabine is right," Gabriel quickly inserted, "We will have to ask the children to know for sure."

"We're _not_ children," All four parents jumped as Marinette's voice pierced their conversation like an arrow.

"Our childhood ended in middle school," continued Adrien, seemingly oblivious to the expressions of protest on their faces.

"I find it very funny that all of you wanted us to date each other _so bad_ yet when you find out we were dating for a _year_ and are now volunteering-ly _engaged_ , you freak," Marinette observed with narrowed eyes at their hypocrisy.

"But being engaged is different from dating!" Tom exclaimed, desperate to get his daughter and potential future son-in-law to understand.

"How so?" refuted Adrien, "They're both exclusive relationships and are romantic in nature. The only differences I see is the level of commitment between the involved parties."

"Exactly!" agreed Natalia, "You and Marinette . . ."

"Fought against a supervillain, his various minions and other criminals," interrupted Marinette, "We did all of this because _Paris_ became our responsibility at an age where most teens worry about if they're the target of the latest gossip."

"Mother, if your argument is we're not mature enough . . . you're going to lose _every time_. Marinette and I have been through things most teens couldn't dream of experiencing," Adrien pointed out. Natalia deflated before saying in a teary voice.

"Why did my baby have to grow up so fast?" Gabriel looked down, guilt eating at him from the inside out. _He'd_ done this to Adrien and Marinette. It was all his fault; his desperation to find his wife had forever changed the life of his son and a young woman very similar to his true self.

"Please don't be sad Mother," entreated Adrien, "I'm glad all this happened."

"I am too," agreed Marinette, "Without Ladybug, I'd have never found my confidence . . . or my silly knight."

"And without Cat Noir," concurred Adrien, "my princess would have never met her silly knight." Adrien processed what he'd just said.

"Hey!" interjected Adrien, "I'm not silly! I'm _paw-_ some!" Everyone groaned before Gabriel expressed what every parent was thinking at Adrien's horrible pun.

"Great. Now we have to deal with my son's _awful_ humor." Laughter rang throughout the room at Adrien's pouty face.

* * *

Epilogue

Adrien and Marinette were glad everything had worked out with their parents. In the case of their classmates, they allowed them to think the play had brought them together. Alya, although suspicious about the convenient answer, let it slide. February passed into March then into rainy April which brings us full circle to where we began.

"Will you guys _quit it_ before I develop cavities!" Alya's irritated screech penetrated the couple and pulled them from their current make-out session.

"I agree," exclaimed Chloe, "While I may have my own boyfriend now, that doesn't give you license to act like a pair of desperate lovers!" Adrien and Marinette chuckled as they put some space between them, both thinking at the irony of Chloe's choice of words.

As they all walked back to class, Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other with a smirk, the same thought running through their minds:

 _You have_ _no_ _idea how right you are._


End file.
